


Suyin's Conquests

by DarthCaedus



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Impregnation, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Rope Bondage, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-11-24 11:49:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18164813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthCaedus/pseuds/DarthCaedus
Summary: Opal and Bolin cannot fuck like they want. So Opal enlists some help. This ignites a fire in Suyin, a fire she can't sate without more couples.





	1. Young Love (Opal and Bolin)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kataangfanficer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kataangfanficer/gifts).



> Came about while discussing fun incest ships with Kataangfanficer.

“This is weird, is this weird, I think this is weird?!” Bolin said in a half whisper. He was sitting on the couch in the room he shared with Opal. Shared with his girlfriend when she wasn’t off on an Airbender mission. He loved her. More than he had ever thought he could. And surprisingly to him, she loved him back. And tonight it looked like their love would be put to the test.

“I know its weird Bolin. But I think it’s for the best.” She was lovely as always. Changed into her lovely green robe. The only time she wore colors other than the Airbender reds and oranges. He loved it. The green matched her beautiful eyes. He had become lost in those many times. “We both know you’ve been… pent up with the restrictions.”

It had been just over a year now since the defeat of Kuvira and their relationship had progressed nicely. Their first real kiss what the same night as the wedding. Dimly it registered that he kiss Opal practically at the same time Asami kissed Korra. That thought made him feel warm with happiness for his friends, and sent a rush of blood down lower. He’d never admit it to anyone, but those two dating was just so hot. They had kissed, and… nothing. That was the end of that experience. From there they had kissed again, groped, touched, been naked together. But each time it started to progress she called it off and ended the experience. He was worried. Worried that she wasn’t into him, worried that he was pushing too hard, worried he would lose her. Finally he had confronted her on the issue. In his usual Bolin way. Tongue tied, not sure where he was going, confusing.

She was so wonderful. Opal had taken his words into consideration, and deciphered his meaning. And then she had explained. No, she wasn’t losing interest in him. She was as excited by him as ever. No, she didn’t dislike the attraction. She was as wet for him as ever. Why had she stopped intimacy every time? Because the requirements to be an airbending master had a certain limitation.

“I think it’s downright foolish that Tenzin is keeping that old tradition.” The room’s third occupant spoke up. Suyin Beifong. Opal’s mother. She stood next to her daughter, not a shred of discomfort visible on her face or in her posture. “This tradition is outdated and misogynistic.”

“It’s not sexist mom. The boys have the same restriction. Every Airbender must be a virgin on the day they receive their tattoos. And they must give up that last piece of childhood the same night. Every Airbender master has kept that tradition since the days of Wan.”

“It’s still foolish.” Suyin was a Beifong. With all the stubbornness that surname implied.

“It’s the sign of being an adult, mom.” Opal had her calm tone out. She was always patient, always so sweet. “When an Airbender is granted their tattoos, they have shed being a child. It doesn’t matter if that’s at 11 or at 80.”

And that was where they stood. He couldn’t have sex with his girlfriend. He loved her, and she loved him. They wanted each other. But he had to wait for Tenzin to allow her to be deflowered. She would do all sorts of things with him, please him in many ways. Her mouth, her hands, even that once between her breasts. But it wasn’t the same thing, and he felt guilty over her lack of pleasure in the act. Sure, he could touch her and she could touch herself. But the mutual sharing of pleasure was missing. He longed for that intimacy. He had it with a few girls before, and with ginger that once, and with Eska and Desna (he had embarrassingly told her about emptying himself into the water bending siblings mouths and she took it well) a couple times. And he longed to share that with his lovely Airbender.

“Well that’s why I’m here isn’t it.” Suyin began to disrobe with the same perfunctory manner in which she did everything. “Bolin needs some pussy, and you’ve decided to let Tenzin dictate where and how you can give it.”

He was at a loss for words. The woman he practically considered his mother in law was naked. Age hadn’t dimmed her stunning good looks, only enhanced them. Her skin tone was just the same as her daughter, but Su clearly had bigger breasts. She had borne children and nursed them, that much was clear. But he quickly found that he didn’t think any less of the older woman’s bust for that. In fact, the knowledge that was the mother of his girlfriend sent a guilty bolt of excitement through him.

He was staring at the Beifong matriarch so hard he didn’t notice Opal coming up beside him. Gingerly she began to undo the ties of his clothes while her mother watched. “Opal, you don’t have to.” He tried to push her hands away, but she continued steadily.

“Bolin, yes I do. I love you.” His heart did a swoop every time she said that. “I want you to feel good.” She hesitated, and then started pulling his pants off. His cock sprang free with vigor. Despite the weirdness he was rock hard and ready to go. “And… I… kindalikethis.” The rest came out in a rush.

It was only then that he looked her in the eyes. Her pupils dilated, and wide as they could go. Her breath came in small gasps and her cheeks were tinged red. She was excited. _Opal is as turned on as I am!_ This revelation made his dick jump, and he could feel a thick pearl of pre cum start trailing down the side. He relaxed visibly, letting himself accept this. And start to really enjoy it.

“He looks ready enough Opal. Keep working on his shirt.” Suyin commanded as always. And without preamble, she climbed on the couch and sank down on his cock. He knew he was thicker than others, definitely thicker than Mako. But she took him easily. He was pleasantly surprised to find her very wet. Her demeanor had not given him confidence. But now he had the evidence. She was looking forward to the main event too. “Bigger than I had expected. Opal’s in for quite the night when Tenzin allows her to grow up.” She started bouncing.

He felt his shirt slide up, mechanically raising his arms to let it off. Suyin hummed approval as his chest came into view. He kept himself fit, and while he would never have the lean muscle of his brother, he was solid enough. Her breasts bounced more as she pumped and he found himself enjoying that view. He brought his hands up and cupped them, letting their weight settle on his palms. She moaned. The first sound of pleasure she had let out. With a grin sliding onto his face he began to work her nipples.

Opal's breathing was ragged in his ear. He turns and she caught him in a searing kiss. Her hand was working under her robe, and he could hear the wet sounds of her pussy. She was always a sopping girl, often squirting onto his fingers when she dared let him put the tips in.

“Give over Opal. Stop being such a prude. Get that robe off. Mommy wants her kiss too.” He saw his beloved blush furiously, but she obeyed. Watching her get naked always filled him with awe. She was so lovely. But so was her mom. And it was her mom riding him now. And… spirits, she wouldn’t…

Opal kissed her mom, tentatively at first, but with increasing ferocity. He couldn’t believe it. He was fucking Suyin, legendary Beifong, while her daughter made out with her. He throbbed in her core and she continued her bouncing. It felt incredible. Better than Eska. Better than Ginger. Better than that Triple Threat Waterbender when he was 14. This woman knew what to do with her muscles, and she rippled deliciously up and down his length as she moved.

“Come on Bolin. Put some effort in. I better not be the only one working here.” Her words snapped his head up and their eyes met. With a cocky grin he grabbed her by the hips.

“I’ll show you what I can do, mom.” A running joke. He had started calling her that once a year before, and when she frowned at it he had kept going. Not much could ruffle her cool attitude and a boyfriend had to find some ways to irritate the girlfriend’s family. He heaved up until just the head of his cock was in her dripping opening. And then slammed back down.

She let out a gasp as he pushed hard against her cervix. “That’s the stuff. I like it rough like this Bolin, but you’ll have to learn Opal’s style.” She suited her words to action and brought one hand to her daughters’ pussy. “Maybe she likes it sweet and gentle, maybe she wants you to take control and pound her like a polar bear dog bitch.” She shoved the tips of two fingers in her girls channel and started to poke and prod. Pushing against the boundary of her maidenhead without tearing.

Opal let out a soft moan and he redoubled his efforts. He was determined to make the woman in his lap orgasm before him, but it was not going to be easy. “We all figured you liked it rough Suyin. That Beifong attitude has to need some quenching. Is Lin the same way?” Dirty talk was never his strongest suit. Eska had liked it when he said things dirty, but she always repeated them back to him so mechanically it took the fun out of it. Opal had helped train him better the last few months. She had a filthy imagination to go with her cute mouth. Some of the things she had said made him blush to remember.

“Lin’s as masterful in bed as she is in life. Sometimes more so.” Was that… it couldn’t be. Nothing could make Suyin Beifong giggle.

“You don’t mean… mom!” Opal said around groans as her mother worked her clit.

“It’s less weird than what I’m doing to you now. Yes, Lin and I fucked. When we were younger we fooled around in the dark. Thought we kept it secret from mom until she told us in the morning it was ok. That she had her fair share of experiences before she even had tits. Her words, not mine mind you.” This was insane. How was a man expected to keep himself from cumming to this?

“Bolin’s had crazy sex too mom!” Opal came to his defense, despite him not actually being challenged. “He even fucked both of the chiefs of the North Water Tribe. In the same bed, at the same time!” She had a dirty mouth on her when she got excited. “Stuck his cock right up that Desna’s-“ She cut off with a squeak.

“Right in that hole Opal?”

“Mom! I’ve never- oooh!” Her protestations turned into a loud moaning wail. He’d never heard her make a sound like that.

“Looks like you’ve got a bum lover on your hands Bolin. Just like her grandma. Which gives me an idea. If you ever get around to cumming.”

“Not before you Su! It’s not polite of a gentleman.” He tried to put on his best regal face.

Her loud harrumph turned his stoic expression into another smile. And then a frown at her words. “That’s the problem. You are being too gentle. Put some fight into it. Sex with me should be as exhausting as sparring with Korra and her girlfriend.” Under her breath she added, “The things I’d do with that pair.”

“Some fight then?” On the next lift his right hand moved fast and left a blistering handprint on her bum. His hand buzzed from the force of it and she let out a pleased little shout. Alternating his blows he rained spanks on her as they fucked. Opal continued to moan and grind away on her mom. He couldn’t see, but from the way her sounds had suddenly spiked he suspected two fingers were deep in her anus, two lightly stretching her vagina, and the thumb working her clit.

“Mommy will give you a treat if you cum first, Opal dear.” She accentuated the words with a twist of her wrist that made her daughter scream out her pleasure.

“Yes mom. Please. I'm so close!”

He knew what to do. “Cum for us Opal. I want to see it. Think about all the filthy things we can do after you have your tattoos.” She had listed those one night, and his morals be damned they all made him throb.

She keened loudly and thrashed. Little gusts of wind made their hair blow about as her bending went wild. As suddenly as it had started she slumped bonelessly. She was always like that. After her orgasm she needed a fair amount of time to recover. But she began to whine, and then to cry as Su kept up the stimulation. When her hands came up to try and stop it a band of metal, one of the pieces of the necklace Su had worn when she entered, flew across the room and trapped the girls hands behind her back.

“I'm not going to stop until you cum Bolin. This is sheer torture to her. Her poor clit, think about how sensitive it must be right now. And her holes have never been through this. Cum in me Bolin and I’ll let her rest.”

“Not… before…you!” He gritted his teeth. He hated seeing tears in Opal’s eyes. But, strangely, seeing them now just made him more turned on. This was exciting. Exciting, filthy, wrong, immoral. And spirits forgive him, he loved it. A thought struck. She liked a masterful partner did she? His left hand came up, and clay disc he shot out from the stack he kept in the corner for practice. It twisted and changed, becoming a collar that fitted itself to the MILF still bouncing away on his lap. He brought his hand down to her breast and squeezed. The earth tightened with his motion, partially cutting off her airway. “You cum for me Suyin. You cum and now!” He never would have believed that command had come from his lips. A good part of him wanted to beg her forgiveness. But a stronger voice told him to hold the course. This was good.

She croaked, once, and then he felt a flood of hot liquid shoot out of her and splash across their joining. That did it for him. Something about that wet flood. He would have to think back on this when he and Opal dirty talked. Once she had offered to pee for him and his blush had made her laugh uproariously.

It was all background noise in his head. The rush of his orgasm, held back so long, burned away any real conscious thought. He knew he was painting her white inside and it felt so damn good. Dimly he was aware that Opal’s keening had cut off and she was slumped between them. Her head felt good against his belly as he came inside her mom.

The moments passed and gradually they all started coming back to full awareness. The room was heavy with the smell of their sex and warm besides. Su gestured with one hand and the rock he had used to choke her to orgasm fell away to the side.

“A bold move, using earth on an Earthbender. You are lucky I enjoy breathplay Bolin.” She lifted up and with a wet sucking sound he fell out of her. A deluge of her juices slid around him and his cum started seeping out of her folds. He had been very deep when he came. “Clean me up Opal. I have a proposal I want to discuss with you both.” Dutifully her daughter began licking up the mess. Starting with her thighs and working up she cleaned the mix of fluids.

Bolin fall back on the couch his head hitting the throw pillow with a pleasant bump. What did he just do? Fucking her. Hitting her. Choking her. Cumming in her. Cumming in her! He sat bolt upright, a look of terror on his face.

As though she could read his thoughts she smirked. Her hand came and lightly slapped Opal on the cheek. “Not too deeply dear. Mommy is ready for another baby I think.” They both froze. “What, you didn’t think all my family was from Bataar. Why do you think we named the oldest Junior? None of them have the same father. Wanted to keep up mom’s tradition.” Opal had continued her licking, up to her mom’s lower belly now. Clearly this wasn’t entirely a revelation for her.

“But, you, me, Opal, baby, what?” Maybe his brain hadn’t turned back on yet.

“You do know the consequences of this kind of thing, don’t you?” Gently she shoved her daughter away. Opal fell down, not so coincidentally landing with her cheek on his softening cock. She made another of her cute gasps and started the same cleanup on him.

“Now, I have an idea for you two.” Suyin calmly flicked a wrist and the metal legged chair from their kitchen sailed over as she sat. “You two are clearly in love, and clearly desperate to share that in more intimate ways. Thanks to Airbender stupidity you can’t fuck my daughter as magnificently as you just did me.” His cock twitched at that compliment and he felt Opal coo. Her tongue was working its way down his slowly regrowing length to the balls, collecting every drop of evidence of his tryst with her mother. “You can’t stick it where it belongs in Opal. So, you can stick it where it doesn’t.”

He drew a blank. What did she mean? “oh.” He got it. “Oooh!” His excited exclamation rose to a higher pitch. Her tongue had finished with his sack and moved lower. She had talked about rimming before but he never believed she would actually do something that filthy.

Suyin smiled her usual motherly smile. But now he knew what to look for. There was a fire of lust in her eyes. “Looks like she got the idea.” She gestured and the metal moved, splitting into two. Opal’s hands moved gently out from behind her and then up over her head. There they cuffs reformed and then pulled taut above her to secure to the arm of their couch. She moved her other hand and another pair of metal plates shot from her pile of clothing. The girl’s legs extricated themselves from her position and pulled up and into the air. Back and back, until her bum rose just slightly off the couch. “Go for it Bolin. And I think, there is little need to be that gentle.”

He still took his time. Slowly gathering her wetness on his fingers and spreading it down across the hole. Then inching himself inside, one small increment at a time. A girls first time should be special. He had learned that when he had taken that pro bending fan of their. She'd lied about her age to get him into that motel room, but no matter. This… this was a million times more special. He hadn’t loved that girl.

 

 

Suyin smiled as she watched. She didn’t talk anymore. There was no need. He lovely daughter was getting properly sodomized. She felt pride in that, and pleasure in how perverse that pride was. Oh, they were going to have so much fun. And after them… it seemed that her own pleasures were waking up again. The last few years of being monogamous with Bataar were delightful. But he knew it wouldn’t last. In fact it excited him that she was such a slut. But, who would she fuck. Only couples. That was such a fun thing to do. _Asami and Korra for certain._ She had pegged their relationship as mistress slave from the get go. Korra worshipped her beautiful heiress. _Maybe Kya and Lin now that they are back together._ _Jinora and that cute Kai of hers. Pema and… no, not Tenzin._ She felt her nethers stir again as thoughts came to her. _Pema and on of hers. Maybe Ikki. I bet that firebrand will be a freak once I teach her that she can feel good between her legs._ To the rising sound of the couple butt fucking in front of her she laid her plans.


	2. Frozen Basement (Kya/Lin)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin manages to complete multiple desires

The door moved. Lin could hear it scraping along the ice. The wooden door, the frozen room, the wooden implements. The leather binding her. Not a scrap of Earth within bending reach. That was how she liked it. Never in her life had she let herself feel this helpless. Oh, it had been forced on her a number of times. Most notably those couple days under Amon’s stilling of her abilities.

Under Kya’s gentle hand, she had allowed herself to feel helpless. To lose control to the older woman was just what she needed. To uptight, too in control of her life. Kya’s words, not hers. So she had grudgingly allowed the Waterbender to bind her, early in their relationship.

She had Korra to thank. Not that she would ever thank that bitch. Even in her own head that word carried a fondness that made her want to growl. The Avatar’s flaunting of her same sex relationship had led to Lin accepting her own feelings for Kya. Sure, they had fooled around a bit when they were kids. But she had eyes only for Tenzin, until that slut of an acolyte had stolen him. But now, as an adult she could see that Kya was her goal. And now she had it.

Kya taught her to accept and enjoy being restrained. Being bound. Being unable to bend, unable to escape. To face her desires with no recourse. Remarkably similar to the acupuncture session in Zaofu. She accepted Kya’s touch. Sometimes pain, sometimes sweet. Always pleasurable. She had been whipped, licked, slapped, fingered, zapped, fisted, and had all shapes and sizes of strapon pushed inside. Each session stripped a bit more of the harsh police chief away, and revealed the woman she had suppressed. She trusted Kya as she had never trusted another.

And so, it was with the utmost shock that she watched her lover enter the room with her little sister. She thrashed and tried to scream. But of course she couldn’t do much. Kya had bound her in tight cords. Her hands above her head, her legs spread and tied to a bar of ice. The ropes connected to hooks set into the walls and ceiling of Kya’s basement playroom. A thin cord of silk gagged her. Clamps pinched her nipples deliciously and had small weights of ice attached. They ice was supposed to melt over time and relieve the pressure. A rope ran around and between her breasts, accentuating her modest bust, connected to a rope between her legs. Every twitch of her body sent a shiver through her clit when the rope moved. It also jostled the thick plug in her ass. Kya loved playing with her ass. Lin had resisted. But there was no denying the waterbender her pleasures.

Why was her sister here? What was her lover playing at? She strained, and tried to scream through the effective gag. It had no effect short of making Kya’s lips twitch into a smile. This was too much. She had gone too far. She desperately wished for the safeword she had casually discarded weeks ago. This is what trust had got her. Betrayal. Like always.

“Oh, don’t make so much noise, sweetie.” When they played, that was what Kya called her. The same word of affection her parents had held for each other. Kya had informed her that she could call her Mistress, Ma’am, or Oogi. She knew that last word was Sokka's term for affection. “We all know this was necessary.”

“Yes Kya. I do think this will be most… therapeutic.” Such a clinical term, delivered in such a lustful tone. Lin would have slapped her sister given the chance. “I think we all know this was bound to happen at some point.”

She would have disagreed if she could. But… the simple truth was that she was bound. She couldn’t so much as scratch her nose, let alone bend the two other women into oblivion. So she writhed. Her body twisted and pulled as much as it could. Blasted crotch rope. Those movements only served to send shivers up her clit.

“Good.” Kya spread herself on the single chair in the room. Her robe parted and revealed her well-kempt bush. She shaved most of it, leaving only a small curled forest of black hair atop. “Su, why don’t you go attend to your sister. I think she is having some trouble with the crotch rope.” While Lin struggled her eyes widened. Her lover was beginning to masturbate openly. Two fingers slipped into her vagina as the other hand fondled her own tits through the blue water tribe robe.

Suyin approached her and dropped to her knees. Lin resisted it. She tried to resist the reality of her sister kneeling in front of her. Tried to ignore the unbidden images of her own fantasies. Fantasies and long buried memories she had revealed to Kya while being tormented with repeated orgasms at the hands of the more experiences lesbian.

“Lin, I love you. You're my sister. My only sister. Let me show you.” Suyin’s voice, only made more gruff with age. Lin could have cried as her baby sister pulled her crotch rope aside and began to lick. The first lick was tentative. But the second held conviction. And then it was all strong. Her clit ached as her sister’s tongue pulled across it. Every second that lacked connection drove her mad. And every second that Su licked made her want to cry.

It was so wrong. It was so gross. So disgusting. She would have fought it. It was so right.

“This reminds me so much of my first time.” Kya’s voice sounded across the room. “ No one would have believed it. Little 12 year old Kya, waterbending kid of the Avatar. Tripping his earthbending teaching into a bed.”

They both froze at that. And then Suyin moved forward. Her tongue delved between Lin’s lips, driving as deep as it could reach. Her hands worked across Lin’s strong hips, touching, kneading, massaging. Behind her to tug at the plug and send other jolts of pleasure through her. Lin hated how much she was loving this. All her years of desire coming through. And spirits damn it, she was about to cum! Orgasm in her baby sister’s mouth. Let her taste and feel how…

It happened. She keened through the gag as Su’s tongue worked its filthy magic. And as the tremors began to lessen she felt the leather begin to lower her. The ice they were looped trough was shifting, moving, changing. In moments she slumped to the ground. Suyin followed her. Not once did her tongue break contact with her older sister’s nethers.

“Yeah, your mom was my first. She put me off for about three days after I asked her. I knew she wanted it. She’d been a naughty kid herself and could see a lot of the same traits in me. She bent me over the bed and took me with that metal strapon of hers.” As Lin whimpered Kya laughed. “Yeah, I know you both found it at least once. Did you give it a taste? It might have had a bit of me on it.” She was openly masturbating at them, her fingers thrusting in and out rapidly.

Lin started crying out again. She wasn’t multi orgasmic. The pressure on her clit was too great. But Su carried on and she didn’t have the strength to fight back. Kya kept talking as Suyin took her pleasure higher.

“It wasn’t the only time she did that. No matter how many times she told me that it was the last time, all I had to do was drop my pants and she’d fill my holes. Your mom was such a dominant bitch. I wonder if I could get her to go again? A bit old for my tastes, but old time’s sake, you know?”

Lin wanted to bristle but the mind bending pleasure of her sister’s tongue and fingers was too much. When would this madness end.

“I did try men a couple times. Women are so much better, but Uncle Sokka knew what to do.” Lin saw her rise, and began moving her hands. The motion was familiar to the metal bender by now. She pulled water from the floor and formed a cock of her own. One end went into her two holes and swelled, while the rest grew big and proud in front of her. She moved behind Su, and Lin felt her sisters groan reverberate through her. “He refused my pussy. Didn’t want to even risk getting his teenage niece pregnant. Aunt Suki watched as he sodomized me. That woman had the mind of a pervert. I always wondered what she had got up to.”

Suyin cried out as Kya thrust forward. “Please, Kya, slow!” And then she dove back to her task, driving her tongue against the bundle of pleasure that was her sister’s clit. That let Lin know. Her girlfriend was taking her little sisters bum. She had known the pleasure of the water cock herself, stretching, filling, molding itself to maximize pleasure in her anal canal.

“I took Izumi first.” She began to thrust. “ She had never known pleasure, poor little thing.” Lin was struggling to focus. So many revelations from her lover, so much pleasure emanating from her cunt. “She was only 16 when I got her to spread her legs for me. She never regretted that choice. I still get the chance to fuck her now and again.”

Lin lost herself in another orgasm. Her gag muffled her cries as Su used the orgasm to ease the plug out of her ass and immediately replace it with two fingers. It was too much, she had to make them stop. But she was bound, helpless, with no bendables at hand.

“I did get a chance to screw Kiyi.” She emphasized this with a rough thrust into Suyin’s bottom. “I was only 20 when I got her. Girl had never been with another girl.” The Firelord’s sister. Half-sister. Always present near his throne, but a taboo topic amongst the Fire nation nobility for some reason. “That girl has an inner freak. First time I touched her asshole she lost it. I think she had some major lust for Zuko, though she wouldn’t voice it. Her desire for her crazy aunt was easily evident.” Her voice had picked up a huskiness. She was getting close.

“Kya, please… harder.” Suyin’s words were muffled by her big sisters thighs, but they were audible. In response Kya began thrusting faster.

“I fucked Kiyi hard. As hard as I knew how. She called me Azula once when she came. I wonder if she still remembers that. We could go ask her Lin. Want to do that? Help me reawaken some of my past trysts?”

The question sent off a chain reaction. Lin came hard at that. She quivered and orgasmed. That set Kya off as it always did. She thrust erratically into Suyin’s ass as her pleasure took over. This made Suyin cum hard. Her mouth came away and her fingers left Lin’s holes. The shared pleasure took them all, sweeping over them like a blanket.

 

 

Suyin quietly slipped out the door. The two lovers she left behind needed the morning to discuss the new developments. Her sister was quite the slut, and Kya had her in good hands. The history she had discussed was wild and so fucking exciting.

Su made her way up the cold street in the pre-dawn gloom. She had tasted Lin. Her blood relative. A long burning fantasy finally come to reality. How many more of her fantasies would come to her. First her daughter, now her sister? What other perversions would she allow?

 _Perhaps Pema and her boys. I wonder if I can make little Rohan cum._ She shook her head. No, not him. He was much too young. Meelo though…

Deep in thought, she made her way to her guest quarters off the Chiefs hut. Maybe Senna and Tonraq were up for a rut tonight?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's next?


	3. A Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suyin stumbles upon an unexpected and very welcome tryst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short but sweet chapter tonight.

Suyin quietly made her way across the grounds of Air Temple Island. The numbers of Airbender's had started swelling in recent months as more were found across the Earth Kingdom. Tenzin had segregated the trainees by gender on the Island’s axis, East and North. The masters received their own modest houses on the others sides. This kept the boys to the north, with the (eventual) adult men to the south. The girls on the East, and the women to the West. Though currently the only home built on the western side belonged to Jinora. The south was still deserted.

Tenzin still lived with his family in their home towards the center, though the Air patriarch was out of town on a mission to the Fire Nation. Which was part of the reason Su felt comfortable sneaking around like this? Jinora’s home was so far from everyone else’s that she could slip inside and broach the topic to her.

Shed played things up for Kai and Jinora the last few days. She wore her dancers outfit, with some modifications. A lower neckline, tight-fitting leggings a full size to small, no undergarments to speak of. She’d gotten more than a few looks, not least of which from Opal. That brought a smirk to her lips. Her daughter would be begging for another session soon. And she might grant it. For a price. Though what the price was would be less important than making Opal beg for it.

She had also gained the attention of the two young Airbender lovers. Separately she had noticed them staring. Jinora has rubbed her thighs together conspicuously when Suyin bent over in front of her three days ago. And Kai had surreptitiously adjusted himself before leaping into the air when she had cracked her back for him that morning. They were interested, but didn’t want the other to know. Well, she’d talk to Jinora tonight. If simply suggesting it didn’t work she could always let her know about Kya. Or about Opal. She smiled at the thought of the soft spoken Air master’s blush.

 _Damn them, why did they have to make their floors out of wood planks._ What was wrong with good Earth under their feet? Her bending didn’t give her a glimpse of whether or not Jinora was awake. The shutters were all closed so she’d have to quietly go in through the front. These trusting Airbender’s didn’t use locks. As she started for the front she heard a sound. A very muffled groan. That pulled her up short. It had come from within the shack.

Stealthily she slipped around to the side and knelt below a window. The wooden shutters were pulled down to block her view, but a quick flip of her fingers found the metal nails in the wood. It lifted slowly and she was greeted with a sight that sent a flush of arousal through her entire body. Without hesitation her hand moved between her legs to rub at her now aching clit. And to slowly move the metal plug she had thoughtfully inserted in her ass.

Kai sat his bed, fully nude. Between his legs was Jinora, head low. Suyin could clearly see her tongue dart from his anus to his balls. And next to her was Pema. The mother had her top pulled off to reveal her marvelous tits as she gagged herself on his cock. _What….How…When….Hot!_ Su was lost in this spectacle. So much better than she had ever thought it could get. Voices drifted out as she frantically rubbed herself to her edge.

“Good job Pema. Go deeper. Just a little bit. Oh, that’s so nice mom.” Kai’s mildly raspy voice groaned. Su could hear the hum of Pema when he called her mom. Followed by a gurgling sound as she forced herself further on his length.

“You’re such a slut mom.” Jinora’s cool tone there. She had withdrawn enough to pull back. Suyin did not miss the hand that cupped one of her mom’s impressive tits. Clearly a mother, her breasts sagged downward. But they maintained a cute pinkness to them that made Su’s mouth water. Jinora’s other hand reached back to grab her mom by the back of her head and pushed. A loud retch sounded that made Suyin’s deepest places clench. Why did that particular sound of distress make her want to cum? _It’s because you are a filthy skank Suyin Beifong._ Not that shed have it any other way.

“Who told you to get your tongue out of my ass, Jinora?” Was that a commanding tone from Kai? “Just because you have your tattoos doesn’t mean you can disobey me. Do I need to get that komodo rhino belt out and show you?”

Jinora blushed deeply. “No, sir. Which ass do you wish me to tongue fuck?” It had the sound of a memorized line.

Kai grinned, and then moaned as Pema gagged again and let a cascade of spit and his precum fall down his shaft. “Your slut of a mom. Get to it love.”

As Jinora sank her tongue into the milf’s asshole Suyin sighed. This was too hot. How had this happened? She had to get to the bottom of this. But first she needed to cum. Her fingers rubbing hard against her sensitive spots, one hand twisting to bend her plug out and then back in her ass.

Pema added her moans of pleasure to her gurgling retches as Kai took hold of her hair. He began to skull fuck her in earnest. Jinora watched with wide eyes as she rimmed her mom for all she was worth. Su noted that her hand was in between her own legs. How long had this ménage a trois been going on? How had no one noticed?

It was a chain reaction. Pema suddenly squealed onto Kai’s cock. Jinora had pushed her over the edge with nothing but anal stimulation. The part of Suyin’s brain that wasn’t completely overcome with lust filed that away as important. The vibrations from her throat sent Kai into convulsions. With a quiet roar he came. He held her head down, so his cum would be spitting directly into her throat. Su also noted that dominance. And the excitement sent her over. She jammed her plug in forcefully while hitting her G-spot with three fingers. Her entire body shuddered in silent convulsions.

She squirted. Hard. And in moments she found herself lifted off the ground, hovering in a small twister of Air. A furious looking Jinora stood before the Earthbender, hands moving to keep her from touching the stone beneath them. Suyin gulped even as she admired the young woman lithe body. This would take some explanation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter? Is it Suyin learning how this threesome started? Or do I move onto a knew couple and just leave that to imagination? You decide.

**Author's Note:**

> I listed a few pairs I plan to help Suyin infiltrate. Please comment who else you think could be fun for her.


End file.
